lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Capital
By default, capitals tax all towns on their continent 10% of their upkeep. Continent Capital Policies * Capital Surveillance ''' ** '''Benevolent: Every town on the continents radars now alert the town to the name of the player entering their territory. ** Neutral: You and your alliance's radars now alert you to the name of the player entering your territory. ** Oppressive: All radars not owned by you alliance no longer work on the continent. * Tax Manipulation ''' ** '''Benevolent: '''Every town on the alliance's continent pays 20% less upkeep and are not taxed. (This calculation consists of taking the base cost of a town, plus any dues to the alliance (if applicable), minus 20%). ** '''Neutral: '''Your alliance pays 30% less upkeep. (This calculation consists of taking the base cost of a town, plus any dues to the alliance (if applicable), minus 30%). ** '''Oppressive: Every town on the continent that is not in the alliance pays 30% taxes to the capital. * Air Space Control ''' ** '''Benevolent: Every town can fly in all territories on the continent. ** Neutral: Your alliance can fly in all territories on the continent. ** Oppressive: Nobody outside the alliance can fly on the continent. * Resources ** Benevolent: '''All blocks on the continent have a 50% chance to drop double the items for all towns on the continent. ** '''Neutral: '''All blocks on the continent have a 50% chance to drop double the items for your alliance. ** '''Oppressive: All blocks on the continent have a 50% chance to not drop items to those outside the alliance. (does not work in towns) * Industry Quotas ''' ** '''Benevolent: '''All industries on the continent have a 50% chance to roll double output. ** '''Neutral: '''All industries in your alliance have a 50% chance to roll double output. ** '''Oppressive: '''All industries on the continent that are not in your alliance produce 50% less. * '''Embargo ** Oppressive: Choose a resource from your continent to embargo. Only your alliance can gather that resource. * Airship ** Neutral: All towns in your alliance can construct an airship, which provides anyone you allow quick travel to the town from Spawn. * Hell on Loka ** Neutral: 'Nether mobs now spawn on your continent. * '''Swift Sailing ' ** '''Neutral: Fast travel boats will now allow your alliance members to instantly travel without having to wait. * Anti Invis ** Neutral: Only members of your alliance can be invisible inside your territory. (does not work in battle zones) World Capital Policies * Tax Override ''' ** '''Oppressive: All capital taxes go to the world capital. Continent capitals receive none. * Home networking ''' ** '''Neutral: All Generators owned by the alliance can be used as a portal back to spawn by anyone in the alliance. * Global Embargo ** Oppressive: Choose a resource to embargo. Only your alliance can gather that resource. * Eminent Domain ''' ** '''Neutral: Your alliance can hold 10 extra territories at no additional cost. * Climate Engineering ** Neutral: Choose a crop, your town's and any allied towns' windmills will now only produce that crop. ** Oppressive: Crops don't grow on a continent of your choosing (this can be toggled on and off during the month) * Fish, Glorious Fish! ** Benevolent: Everyone has double the chance of catching a large fish or greater. * Dock Protection ** Benevolent: Dock protection is extended to the entire dock territory on the continents.